


Murdock v. Fentons

by ASharksReadingGlasses



Series: Ghost in the NYC [14]
Category: Danny Phantom, Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Universe - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Catholic Matt Murdock, Compromise, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Ghost Theory, Humor, I'm a marine biologist not a lawyer damnit, Law and Courtroom Inaccuracies, M/M, Maddie Fenton's A+ Parenting, Matt Has Synesthesia, Matt's blind humor, Mystic Theory, Reconciliation, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel), Sort Of, Synesthesia, Team Halloween, Team as Family, Understanding, probably, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASharksReadingGlasses/pseuds/ASharksReadingGlasses
Summary: With Danny's emancipation hearing only a few days away, Team Halloween still has one more hurtle to jump through before Danny can live with Peter and Wade in New York: his parents. And not only that, he has to figure out a way to quickly travel between New York and Amity so he can still protect his friends.
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton & Matt Murdock, Danny Fenton & Peter Parker, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Ghost in the NYC [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045206
Comments: 95
Kudos: 504





	Murdock v. Fentons

**Author's Note:**

> Made in collaboration with [Stove](https://the-stove-is-on-fire.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and references [this](https://the-stove-is-on-fire.tumblr.com/post/638086253761413120/tucker-you-cant-just-say-things-like-that-danny) comic.
> 
> All right everyone, buckle your seat belts and grab your popcorn, Season 2 Finale is here! I'm about to blow your minds!
> 
> TW: for

Matt thought his day was going pretty well so far. Last night was somewhat quiet, even when Peter called him and asked if he could let the other vigilantes know to extend their patrols. He had made it back home with nothing more than some sore knuckles and a sprained wrist when he had landed wrong. Matt had even managed to get home at a reasonable time and was able to sleep for roughly five hours before he had to get up for work, and head to the office. Even the normal morning rush of potentially new clients and finalizing their more current cases wasn't so bad, in spite of Foggy stepping out to a hastily planned meeting with Danny. Once the office had died down, he and Karen had split up to do their respective work; Karen was gathering evidence with some Private-Eyeing (or professional snooping as Foggy liked to call it), while he was reviewing for the case they had in court later today, practicing making his opening statements.

However, the moment Foggy was back in the office a few hours later, Matt knew the peaceful morning was about to get complicated. Foggy's heartbeat was elevated, and the faint smell of sweat clung to his skin despite the late fall weather. His hands stilled over his braille screen reader, taking out the single ear piece to listen as Foggy roughly took off his coat and scarf, and then stepped over to his office and knocked on the door frame.

"Hey," Foggy stated seriously, "Got an update on Danny's case; it's pretty important, so I'm calling a team meeting."

Matt dropped the ear piece on the table and stood up, not bothering with his cane; instead he trailed the tips of his fingers on the edge of the desk until he got to the spot he remembered was closest to the wall. He switched hands, dragging the back of his knuckles along the wall to orientate himself until he touched the door frame. Leaning in the threshold, Matt waited patiently, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets as Foggy took a few steps back, the air twirling as he fidgeted with his fingers. He heard the sound of papers being shuffled and Karen's chair scrapping along the floor as she stood up behind her desk, the long sleeves of her blouse rustling against each other as she crossed her arms.

"What's going on, Foggy?" Karen asked.

"Right, so," Foggy answered, clapping his hands together and his heart starting to tango, "I met up with Danny and Peter so we could talk to Mr. Fenton about Danny's emancipation. Only, Peter wasn't actually there, and Danny just wanted to talk to his father privately."

"Foggy," Karen sighed exasperatedly; she had been with them long enough to recognize what a blunder that could be. The air current shifted as she brought her hand up to her face, probably to rub at her eyes or pinch the bridge of her nose.

"I know, I know," Foggy replied wearily, his steps echoing in the lobby as he started to pace. "But the kid just wanted some closure. With all the shit he's going through, I thought he at least deserved a chance to find that." Matt smiled gently as he snorted lightly.

"And you guys call me the soft one," Matt remarked, pushing his glasses back higher on his face. He sensed the skin on Foggy's face grow warm as he blushed.

"Quiet, counselor, or I'll hold you in contempt," Foggy grumbled and Matt smirked.

"So, how did it go?" Karen piped up, getting them back on track. Foggy's pulse jumped, and the grin slipped off Matt's face.

"The short story - Danny's dying," Foggy responded, spitting the words out in a rush. Matt clenched his hands in his pockets, listening as Karen's breathing change as she began to speak.

"What do you mean 'dying'!?" Karen exclaimed, her heart beating erratically in distress as she walked around the front of her desk. "He was doing fine when we met him five days ago - what changed? Does it have anything to do with him being shot? What hospital -?" The air rippled as Foggy made a gesture with one of his arms.

"Karen just-, let me finish," Foggy requested tiredly, and Karen's teeth clicked together as she closed her mouth. "Okay, so-, from what I could gather, this complication isn't from being shot by his parents. He told his father that his chest was healing. But it does have something to do with his powers. He mentioned something called a ghost core and a ghost obsession? They didn't go too in depth about it, but apparently a core is like a ghost's power source - although, Danny made it seem like it was more complicated than that - and obsession is something like a theme? From the way they were talking, it sounds like ghosts need an obsession to keep their core stable somehow, and because Danny's obsession was broken - I think? - his core is destabilizing."

"So what's going to happen to him? Is he going to be able to get better?" Karen demanded shakily, her breath stuttering. "Is he at a hospital? What about his emancipation?"

"I don't know. It's not like a regular hospital is equipped to deal with something like this, and he's still afraid of getting the GIW involved, " Foggy admitted grimly, the floor creaking as he shifted. "But Danny made it sound like if he was able to fix his obsession, his core would get better, so that is what he's trying to focus on now. As for his emancipation... What do you think, Matt?" Matt pursed his lips together in thought, tapping his fingers on his leg inside his pocket.

"How did Mr. Fenton take the news?" Matt questioned. He heard the rustling of more fabric as Foggy slid his hands into his own pockets.

"Shocked," Foggy stated neutrally, "Afraid. Like he genuinely wanted to help." Karen scoffed, one of her shoes digging into the floor as she scuffed her heel.

"Little late for that," She mocked darkly.

"What about Mrs. Fenton?" Matt continued, taking a half step out into the lobby. "Was she mentioned at all?" Matt heard the Foggy swallow.

"Supposedly, she's not taking it very well," Foggy told them, and Karen's clothes shifted as she tensed. "Out of the two of them, I think she's the one we need to worry about. Mr. Fenton seems more willing to do whatever is in Danny's best interests. We could probably convince him that emancipation is the best option for Danny, but it took a lot for us to even convince her that Danny was enhanced. If she's that determined to keep custody..." Matt nodded grimly, and then grit his teeth. If they missed the upcoming hearing, it could take a week or more to try and schedule another. And while Danny's health was important, they couldn't risk giving the Fentons more time to plan against Danny's emancipation.

"We need to meet up with Peter and Danny as soon as possible, see how they want to handle this," Matt decided and took his hands out of his pockets. "Danny's health comes first, but if he wants to get emancipated we can't miss his hearing. It might take too long to try and get another one. Karen, start putting together everything we have for Danny's case; if worse comes to worse, we're going to have to charge his parents with abuse, and I'd rather be prepared. Foggy, get in contact with Peter, and see if he and Danny can meet with us as soon as possible. Tell him we can all meet up at my apartment if it's more convenient. I'll keep reviewing the Jacobson's case for court later today. After that, we all need to comb through the Fentons' research, see if there is something in there we can use to build Danny's case."

"I'll let you know if I have any trouble," Karen replied, her footsteps light as she walked across the room, most likely to the filing cabinets for Danny's file. Foggy made a noise of agreement, the air parting as he grabbed his phone from inside his pocket and dialed Peter's number. Matt raised his hand slightly and turned, catching the door frame in his fingers and striding back into his office. He shut the door on the way back to his desk, his heart starting to pound in anticipation.

Looks like round two was about to start.

* * *

Danny fidgeted anxiously as he walked with Peter to Mr. Murdock's apartment, making sure to keep close to Peter's side. Since their discovery of his ghost obsession yesterday morning, it had felt like a weight had been lifted off his entire body, almost like he would be picked up in a stray breeze. He had been totally content to stay cuddled up with his new family in the apartment, basking in the feeling of being accepted and loved. Then Peter had gotten a call from Foggy shortly after, and the mood had turned sour as Peter explained that Mr. Murdock was worried his parents might fight against his emancipation. They had all agreed to discuss it in greater detail at Mr. Murdock's apartment later the next night, and Danny had spent the rest of the day and the next as close as possible to Peter, Wade, and Fido for comfort.

Still, when they had gotten off the Metro in Hell's Kitchen and began making their way to Mr. Murdock's, Danny couldn't help letting his attention wander. Part of it was for vigilance; Hell's Kitchen was known for being one of the more rougher neighborhood's in Manhattan. The other part was because New York was nothing like Amity, especially the nightlife. During the day, Amity was usually buzzing with activity, but when night came it was like the whole town would be put to sleep. Street lights would be dimmed, buildings would go dark, stars would be barely visible in the sky, and the whole city would be bathed in cool tones of blue and green. Here in New York, it was almost like the city was _busier_ at night than during the day. Streets were drenched in warm, yellow light from street lamps, car headlights, and skyscrapers shining like beacons piercing the sky. Danny could feel himself beginning to get overwhelmed, unable to understand how Peter could keep up with a city that never slept. At least in Amity, he never had to worry about bystanders if their was a ghost attack at night.

Danny only let himself relax once they made it to Mr. Murdock's flat, trailing nervously after Peter like a puppy as he led them up the stairs to the top floor. Peter knocked on the last door at the end of the hall and waited, stuffing one of his hands in his coat pockets, no doubt fiddling with a ball of webbing.

"Matt, it's Danny and Peter," He called out, making sure his voice would be heard through the door. They only had to wait for few seconds before they heard the sound of a latch being unlocked and then Mr. Murdock opened the door.

Mr. Murdock was obviously still in his work clothes, wearing a plain button up shirt, dress slacks, and dress shoes, but he didn't have a tie around his neck and the top button of his collar was undone. His hair was slightly out of place, and the stubble on his chin and cheeks was more pronounced. Danny was surprised to see Mr. Murdock without his glasses, his face much more expressive and less intimidating now that Danny could see his eyes, even if they didn't quite focus on anything. Looking more closely, Danny realized there were faint lines around Mr. Murdock's eyes and he had a thin scar on his nose, which was slightly crooked like it had been broken too many times.

"Peter, Danny," Mr. Murdock greeted, stepping aside to let them in, "Glad you could make it. Come one in." Mr. Murdock let Peter close the door when they were both inside, turning, reaching out with his hand and dragging it along the wall as he strolled assuredly down the hall and turned the corner. While Peter wiggled out of his jacket and hung it on one of the wall pegs in the hall, Danny gingerly shuffled after Mr. Murdock, content in staying wrapped in Wade's hoodie as he looked around the apartment.

The flat was an odd mix of industrial and well lived in hominess, the building obviously refurbished from some type of factory to an apartment complex. The walls were yellowed with age, rust stains bleeding from the metal beams in the ceiling. The floor was scratched and scuffed, the varnish almost completely stripped off of the wooden floor boards in some places. The flat was much more open than Peter's and was divided into three parts. Behind the wall that made up the short hallway from the door was a small open kitchen with a bar top counter, separated from the living room simply with a rug and a two-seat round table. In front of the dinning area was something like a living room, which was basically a low coffee table surrounded by a three-seat leather sofa and two push back recliners on top of another well worn rug. Directly in front of the living area through a large archway partially covered by a sliding door was a bedroom, and to the left of the bedroom and across from the hallway was a bathroom.

To the left of the living area was a large, empty space. A metal and wooden staircase next to the bathroom rose up to a small alcove with a door that must have led to the roof of the building. Under the alcove was a small, padlocked stairway cupboard that was cut out from the metal sheets that supported the staircase. Fastened to the wall next to the closet was an old fire hose that must have been left over from when the building was used as a factory. Leaning against the adjacent wall next to the fire hose was a metal ladder that was bolted to the floor, which reached up to a hatch in the ceiling. Industrial, metal lights hung from the ceiling in even and symmetric intervals, illuminating the apartment in a dull orange glow. Four giant, arched window panes dotted the brick wall that outlined the room, facing the next building over along with an obnoxious electronic billboard. Mr. Murdock was in the kitchen grabbing two glasses of water, while Foggy and Ms. Page were sitting in the recliners, hunching over some files on the coffee table.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mr. Murdock asked them.

"No, thank you," Danny said politely.

"I'm good Matt, thanks," Peter replied from the hall, and Mr. Murdock nodded, beginning to make his way out of the kitchen.

"Peter, Danny!" Foggy exclaimed as he and Ms. Page looked up from the papers in their hands. Foggy was opening his mouth to say something else, but then closed it with a snap as he regarded Danny with narrowed eyes. "Danny, you look - surprisingly well for someone that's dying." Danny grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"My core got better," Danny told them offhandedly as Peter ambled up behind him and Foggy blinked in surprise.

"Okay?" Foggy trailed off, putting the papers on the table. "That still doesn't explain why you look like you just spent a week relaxing in Mexico." Danny scrunched his eyebrows and looked down at himself. Did he really look _that_ different?

"He looks fine to me," Mr. Murdock said, swiping his glasses off the counter as he carried the two glasses of water in one hand, before making his way to stand between Foggy and Ms. Page while using the furniture as a guide.

"Yeah, that's the p-," Foggy retorted before he cut himself off with a heavy sigh. Mr. Murdock had a Cheshire grin on his face as he passed them both the drinks, Ms. Page accepting it with a quiet giggle while Foggy swiped his mulishly out of Mr. Murdock's hand. Danny bit his lip to muffle his laughter while Peter rolled his eyes and pushed him to the sofa.

"Right, I still haven't really explained what a ghost core or obsession is, huh?" Danny remarked after he got his laughter under control, getting comfortable on the couch while Peter grabbed one of the table chairs for Mr. Murdock before settling next to Danny.

"That would help a lot, actually," Ms. Page replied, picking up a pad of paper and a pen from the table. "We're having trouble going through your parent's research; some of the terms are a bit difficult to understand."

"Not to mention it's a dry as a desert," Foggy grumbled as he took a sip of water. "I'd rather listen to Matt read Thurgood Marshall for the seventieth time in a row." Mr. Murdock's lips quirked as Ms. Page nudged Foggy's leg with her foot.

"Speak for yourself," Peter mumbled beside him, and Danny stifled another giggle.

"I'll try my best," Danny responded. "I don't know the exact science behind most of my parent's theories, but I can give a rundown of what I know from my own experiences." Foggy and Ms. Page nodded, while Mr. Murdock leaned back in his chair.

"All right-, I guess I should start of with how ghosts form. So, one of the properties of ectoplasm is that it's highly conductive and super sensitive to electromagnetic pulses, even tiny ones from neurons in the brain. Basically when enough ambient ectoplasm gathers in one place, it gets-, imprinted on, you could say, with snippets from surrounding brainwaves. And those imprints build on top of one another, until you get a coherent being."

"Wait a minute, you're saying ghosts can be - what, born?" Foggy interrupted, putting his water on the table, and looking both intrigued and horrified.

"Sorta," Danny answered as he fidgeted with his sleeves. "But you can also get ghosts from people who have died. My parents call those-, call them Echos."

"You don't agree with the term?" Matt asked faintly, and Danny grimaced.

"'Echo' makes it seem like they aren't real," Danny mumbled sadly. "Like they're fakes or something, but they're plenty real to me. And I may be just a halfa, but Phantom isn't just an imitation of me, he _is_ me." There was a pause as they all shifted uncomfortably with the implication.

"How does this relate to your core and obsession?" Karen probed gently, and Danny shook himself to get back on track.

"All ghosts have cores, but stronger ghosts have more-, solid cores, I guess. It's what makes them more powerful," Danny continued, "But it's not just a power source, it's-. Okay, imagine if everything that made you, _you_ , was condensed down into a single point. Your personality, likes, dislikes, goals, fears, the things that make you sad and angry, the good things about you, and the bad things about you - everything, all together. That's what a ghost core is."

"So, it's a soul," Mr. Murdock stated breathlessly. Danny flinched, bringing one of his hands up to clutch at the jacket over his chest.

"Yeah," Danny exhaled, then snorted darkly. "Although, my parents wouldn't call it that." Mr. Murdock rubbed his chin before he leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and taking a controlled breath.

"But why do ghosts need obsessions?" Foggy piped up, his brows furrowed.

"Because even the ectoplasm in established ghosts can still be imprinted on," Danny replied. "Having an obsession helps the ghost keep it's identity. It's like a defining feature they can fall back on that keeps them the same even if they get stronger."

"What's your obsession?" Ms. Page asked in awed curiosity, before adding on hastily, "If you don't mind telling us, of course!" Danny flushed happily, unclenching his hand from his jacket as his core hummed pleasantly, tapping his shoes lightly on the floor.

"My family," Danny remarked, smiling serenely, "My friends. Keeping them safe. Normally, ghosts fade pretty quickly after their core starts to destabilize. Maybe because I'm a halfa, it took longer, but I think my core was destabilizing for a while, maybe since I was here three months ago. When my parents... When my parents shot me, the shock probably damaged it more than it already was, which was why I got sick so fast. I didn't-, I _couldn't_ see them as my family anymore." Danny leaned over so his head rested on Peter's shoulder, "But Peter helped me figure out that I can find my own family." Everyone smiled faintly as Peter put an arm around Danny's shoulder, giving him a one armed hug.

"I'm glad you're better, Danny," Mr. Murdock said after a moment. "You sound - happier." Danny smiled wider, snuggling slightly into Peter's side, before he bit his lip and sat up.

"I am happier," Danny commented before fiddling with his sleeves. "Mr. Murdock, Mr. Nelson, I know I said before I was fine with a partial emancipation, but I-, I don't think I'm okay with my parents having any control over me anymore. I think I want to get fully emancipated." Foggy and Mr. Murdock sat up straight in their chairs, their eyes hardening slightly.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," Foggy stated hesitantly, looking between Danny and Peter, and Danny realized what he was trying to ask.

"I already told Peter about meeting with my dad," Danny told him, and Peter ruffled his hair slightly. After Danny had confessed about Dan, he explained to Peter about the talk he had with his father shortly after. Peter had just chuckled and brought him in for a hug.

_"I can't be mad at you," Peter had said. "You texted me you were going out, around how long you were going to be, and you were responsible enough to bring Mr. Nelson with you. I'm still proud of you Danny."_

"Okay, great," Foggy continued, looking much more relaxed. "Danny, our main concern is your mother. From the way your father talked and how he acted, we think he would agree about your emancipation. But your mother..."

"Have you talked to your mother at all?" Ms. Page questioned cautiously, and Danny shook his head.

"No," Danny answered, fiddling with his sleeves again. "I've only been talking to my dad, and that only started a few days ago. He mentioned the day before yesterday that he tried talking to her, but I don't think it went well."

"Damn," Foggy mumbled and Danny's core stuttered.

"What does that mean for me?" Danny gulped, rubbing his hands on his legs. "You said that I would need my parents permission to emancipate. Is there another way?" Mr. Murdock frowned.

"A number of things could happen if Mrs. Fenton contests your emancipation," Mr. Murdock declared. "We could convince her that emancipation is in your best interest or we could try and come to a compromise, such as a setting up a number of conditions you would have to follow." Danny chewed his lip.

"And what if she doesn't want to do any of that?" Danny whispered worriedly and there was a heavy silence.

"Danny," Foggy started, leaning forward in his chair. "I know you didn't want us to charge your parents with abuse, but - it might be the only way. If your parents were charged, we could argue that your responsible enough to be emancipated. At worst, they might give your sister custody; at best, you would be completely emancipated by court order." Danny exhaled shakily, gnawing more harshly on his lip as he clenched his hands in the fabric of his pants.

"Okay," Danny breathed, and Mr. Murdock and Foggy jolted. "I don't-, I'm not going to be happy about it, but I want them to know how serious this is. I can't go back to living with them anymore, even if-, even if they didn't mean to hurt me. I won't feel safe." Peter wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders again, this time rubbing his arm soothingly.

"So what should we do now?" Peter piped up as Foggy and Mr. Murdock slumped back slightly in their chairs.

"We need to set up a meeting with your parents, Danny," Mr. Murdock declared. "Karen and I can call them to set up an appointment for tomorrow, so we can have time to prepare for your emancipation hearing if things go well."

"For now, we gotta go over our options, start building arguments, and make contingency plans," Foggy added, gathering together some papers on the table. "Figure out what Danny won't compromise on, and go from there." Danny and Peter nodded, and while Karen and Mr. Murdock went to call his parents, they settled on the edge of the couch as Foggy began asking Danny important questions and explaining what it was for.

* * *

Danny paced around the table in the conference room in Mr. Murdock's and Foggy's office, chewing the inside of his cheek as he and Peter anxiously waited for his parents to show up. The blinds on the door and windows of the conference room facing toward the lobby were closed to give them some privacy as Mr. Murdock, Ms. Page, and Foggy finished with the last few walk-in clients of the morning. Danny almost wished they had left them open so he would know when his parents were here, but the thought of strangers judging and watching him pace like a caged animal made his core vibrate. He was starting to understand why Sam was so against animal exhibits.

Danny made another lap around the conference table, wringing his hands together as he reviewed some of the tips and strategies Mr. Murdock and Foggy had suggested to him the night before. Just as he was about to make another lap around the table, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Peter jolted sharply as he looked at Danny inquisitively, while Danny dragged his phone out of his jeans to look at the text he just received.

> **From: Expired Puddle**
> 
> Stop walking in circles, your making me dizzy
> 
> **To: Expired Puddle**
> 
> ????
> 
> Wth are you talking about?
> 
> **From: Expired Puddle**
> 
> Check it
> 
> [Image attached]

Danny clicked on the image and blinked. The picture was of Wade from the waist up in his full Deadpool get up on the roof of a building; mask, suit, swords, handguns, and utility belt with his logo proudly on display. Even through the mask, Danny could tell Wade had a shit eating grin on his face. Fido was hanging off one of his shoulders, their ghostly eyes squinting in mirth and their little mouth stretched in a happy-go-lucky smile. Wade's bicep was curling around Fido as he pointed to a window in the background over his shoulder, a pair of binoculars in his hand. Danny realized with a jolt he could see himself in the window. In the picture, Wade had draw little stars around him and had typed a caption at the bottom of the image.

_Trying to be a helicopter parent, and I'm totally nailing it :)_

> **From: Expired Puddle**
> 
> I know I can't be there with you the way Peter can
> 
> Doesn't mean I can't be with you at all
> 
> I got your back home slice

Danny could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes even as he smiled. Wade had been particularly upset when Peter told him it would probably be better if Wade didn't come with them to meet his parents. Part of Danny agreed; Wade could be downright murderous sometimes, and he didn't think Wade's presence would help sway his parents decision. The other half was terrified; the last time he was in a room with his mother, he had ended up with an ectoburn wrapping around his chest. And even though Peter was here, he could only do so much as Peter Parker before he outed himself as Spider Man. Mr. Murdock, Ms. Page, and Foggy had all agreed that it was probably best to keep that part a secrete from his parents, but Peter had made it perfectly clear to Danny that if things went south, he would reveal himself to his parents if it gave him a better chance at being emancipated.

Still, Danny could admit he was slightly scared to face his mother with just Peter and two lawyers separating them. Knowing Wade was just a building over made his core swell warmly before settling in his chest.

> **To: Expired Puddle**
> 
> Thanks for having my back
> 
> **From: Expired Puddle**
> 
> You got this kid

"Who was that?" Peter asked as he watched Danny slip his phone back into pocket. Danny smiled, finally clam enough to sit next to Peter in one of the open chairs closest to the end of the table.

"Wade was just wishing me good luck," Danny answered. Peter nodded hesitantly before turning sharply to the door with narrowed eyes, getting up out of his chair to stand behind Danny. Danny gulped before taking a deep breath and letting in out slowly. It was now or never. 

The conference room door opened and Foggy held it aside so his parents could slip inside, Mr. Murdock trailing behind them and using his cane to find the door frame before using the wall as a guide. Ms. Page sent him a reassuring smile through the door before it closed, going back over to her desk and doing some last minute filing while she manned the lobby for anymore clients coming in. Dad was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain, long sleeved button up, his jacket folded over his arm and it was honestly the most professional Danny had ever seen him. Mom was dressed in something similar, jeans and a loose blouse, but the look on her face was what scared him.

Dad looked relieved to see him again, but was obviously still hesitant about where Danny's boundaries were, merely giving him a polite strained smile. Mom walked into the room with assured confidence, like she did whenever she was explaining a new part of their research and countering every argument Danny could think of to prove her wrong. Danny almost flinched when he thought she would round the table to put her hands on his shoulders or try to kiss his forehead, but Dad saw his obvious discomfort and herded her into a chair instead. His mother sat in the chair directly across from Danny while his dad sat in the chair on her right. Mr. Murdock took the seat next to Danny in the middle, leaning his cane on the wall behind him while Foggy took the last chair on the opposite end. Peter remained standing behind Danny, and when it was clear he wasn't leaving, his mother bristled.

"And may I ask who this is?" Mom demanded sharply, and Dad looked at Peter curiously.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Mr. Murdock began, lacing his hands on the table, "This is Peter Parker, a close and trusted friend of ours. We thought that you and Danny would be more comfortable with Danny being cared for by someone we knew and who lived close by, rather than a stranger."

"And how exactly is he qualified to care for our son?" Mom pressed piercingly, and Danny tensed.

"I've been Enhanced since I was fifteen," Peter replied evenly, letting his hands slip into his coat pockets, "Danny and I have somewhat similar experiences." Mom looked a little surprised at being so bluntly berated, but she was far from being subdued.

"Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate from him to be here?" Mom directed her question at Foggy and Mr. Murdock, and Danny shuddered.

"I asked Peter to be here," Danny interrupted before either one of them could retort. Mom turned to look at him in surprise, before her features softened.

"Sweetie-," She began in a condescending tone, but Danny flinched and shook his head while his father whispered her name harshly. Mom always called him that when she tried to baby him, or play off his concerns when she was doing experiments.

_Oh, Sweetie, of course we aren't hurting any ghosts - they don't have nerve cells, so they can't actually feel._

_Sweetie, you shouldn't stay out so late, you're only fifteen._

_Danny, Sweetie, ghosts aren't actually people, they're just imitations._

_Sweetie, Sweetie, Sweetie, Sweetie-!_

**_Don't let your parents bully you into pushing aside your wants and needs,_** Foggy's advice from last night cut through his spiral. _ **If you want Peter in the room, he can stay in the room. If half way through you want a police officer in there with us, we can get you that too. You have the right to feel safe Danny, and we'll do everything we can to make it that way.**  
_

"No," Danny told her firmly, and her mouth opened in shock. "I want-, I want Peter here." There was a second of awkwardness before Dad piped up.

"Mr. Parker," Dad began, "Thank you for taking such good care of Danny. It's relieving to know that he's not alone, and he has someone he can go to." Danny cracked a small grin; like water off a duck's back, his dad. Peter blinked in shock.

"Wasn't a problem at all," Peter replied, fondness entering his voice. "Danny's a good kid." Mom frowned, but before she could interject, Mr. Murdock grabbed everyone's attention.

"If we could come back to the issue at hand, please," Mr. Murdock asked with stiff politeness, and then Foggy continued for him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Danny's hearing with the Family Court representative is three days, and his forms need to be in order before they can continue to the next step," Foggy stated pulling the mostly filled in forms from Danny's file. "Have you given any thought on how you would like to proceed?" Mom and Dad looked at each other for a second before they pulled out a copy of their own forms.

"We'd be willing to grant Danny partial emancipation," Mom recited, "But there would be a few conditions." Danny gulped.

**_Being a lawyer is mostly about_ _compromise,_ **Danny remembered Mr. Murdock telling him. _**You and your parents are going to want different things. The important thing is figuring out what things you're willing to settle with and what you aren't. Are job is to make sure that you get the best deal possible, and to make sure the things you absolutely won't budge on don't get pushed aside.**_

"First, we would want Danny to come back to live with us in Amity," Mom started, and Dad made an interjection.

"Amity Park has an abnormal amount of ambient ectoplasm," Dad stated, looking at Danny worriedly. "It's why we chose to conduct our research there. Being there would help power and stabilize his core."

"Exactly," Mom beamed, not noticing Danny tensing in his seat. "Second, if he decides he wants to live on his own, we would have to have access to the apartment in case we need to check on him. Third, he has to raise his grades and keep them at a steady average. Fourth, we would like enforce a stricter curfew and reduce his time as Phantom, because that seems to be impacting his grades the most. And finally, we can set up a separate bank account for him, but we would like to be able to monitor it. Of course, we'll also be able to support him financially for things like food or rent." Danny bit his lip, taking a steady breath.

"Mrs. Fenton, some of those conditions are entirely unrea-," Foggy started, but Danny pipped up before he could finish.

_**You're allowed to tell them your opinion,**_ Ms. Page told him last night. **_We're there to make sure it's heard._**

"Mom," Danny argued, slightly hurt, "That's not fair. You guys never cared where I was before, as long as I came home at curfew."

"And that was an oversight on our part," Mom remarked sadly. "We should have been stricter with you when you kept coming home hurt. This is for your well being, Sweetie." Danny bristled, clenching his fists.

 _You didn't seem to care about my well being when I was Phantom,_ Danny thought, remembering his most painful injuries were from his parents hunting him when he was a ghost.

"His well being?" Mr. Murdock quipped back sarcastically, his head tilted. "And how are you purposing to do that, Mrs. Fenton? Only one of your conditions address Danny's needs as a ghost, which by your own research, there are plenty." Foggy pulled a packet of papers out of a file, the titles circled and highlighted. Most of them were about ghost obsessions, but a few were about ectoplamic energy and ghost socializing. Mom clenched her fists.

"All of his ghostly needs can be fulfilled in Amity," She stated stubbornly. Danny curled his toes in his shoes, trying not to fidget so much; Mom was technically telling the truth.

"And they can also be fulfilled here or in any other city," Foggy countered, intertwining his hands on the table. "You of course received Danny's email about the status of his core and obsession?"

"Yes," Mom said curtly, "But all the more reason to have him stay in Amity, where he can be close to his friends and family." Danny felt Mr. Murdock and Peter tense beside him.

"And if Danny doesn't want to live in Amity?" Mr. Murdock asked, voice low. Mom tried to hide her scoff, but Danny still heard it anyway.

"Off course he still wants to live in Amity," She retorted confidently, ignoring Dad's anxious looks. "Why would he-?" When Danny hear Peter start to make a move behind him, he spoke over her.

"I want to get fully emancipated," Danny confessed shakily, and both his parents jaws dropped while Peter stilled and Foggy startled. "And I don't want to live in Amity Park."

"Sweetheart-," Mom tried, and Danny flinched.

"Mrs. Fenton," Mr. Murdock interrupted quickly, "Given the situation, I think it would be more appropriate if you referred to our client by his name." Mom turned to him sharply.

"He's my son," She stated coldly, but Mr. Murdock didn't give an inch.

"And you shot him in the chest with an ectoweapon," Matt stated darkly, voice rough and unyielding. "Refer to him by his name - don't make me ask again." Mom looked like she was about to protest when Dad gripped the inside of her elbow.

"I don't want to live in Amity," Danny repeated again before anyone of them could speak up, unable to look at his parents. "I want to stay here, in New York."

"Swe-, Danny, just because you're not-, just because your core is stabilizing doesn't make it better. You haven't even finished your sophomore year!" She exclaimed, and Danny shrunk down somewhat in his seat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, please," Foggy interjected imploringly, "Let Danny talk." His mother's mouth snapped shut and Danny slowly straitened in his seat, deciding to try a different approach.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my powers," Danny began, still not looking at his parents. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I know that you guys did what you did because you thought you were protecting me. And I know what happened was an accident, but-," Danny dragged his eyes up and looked at his parents.

_"It doesn't give your parents the right to hurt you!"_

_"But just because they love you, doesn't mean they can't hurt you too."_

_"Mistake or not, accident or not, if your parents-, if Maddie and Jack can't realize that, and still think that you being a hybrid makes you less of a person-, then fuck 'em, kid."_

_"I've got your back, Danny."_

_"To me and Peter, your friends, and your sister-, you will always just be Danny."_

_"Whenever your ready to talk to us Danny, we'll be here. We aren't going anywhere."_

_"Because losing your powers doesn't change the fact that your parents hurt you! Your powers aren't the problem Danny, they never were! It's the fact that your parents were willing to shoot you in some fucked up way to protect you!"_

"- but that doesn't make it okay. You guys hurt me-, and not only that, you broke my trust. You always said you would be there to listen, but the one time I actually wanted to talk to you, you-." Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I still love you both- but right now, I don't think I can forgive you. I want to stay in New York because I don't feel safe with you in Amity. That doesn't mean I never want to see you again! I think visiting Amity once in a while is a good idea; I still want to see my friends and Jazz, but I can't-. If I want to get over this, if I want to heal from this, I can't live in the same city as you right now." Danny paused, trying to get his thoughts in order.

"I do want to finish school," Danny agreed cautiously when he got everything straight in his head, "But it's hard for me to focus in a classroom, and some of my teachers have commented that I'm doing much better completing my stuff online. I talked to Mr. Lancer about getting my GED and graduating early, and he has some ideas about how I could do it through online classes. I don't think it's fair that you guys should be able to monitor my bank account, or control my curfew, especially because I'll eventually have to get a job. I know you guys think I can't handle it, but I've been responsible for myself since the accident - or at least, I tried to be. I need-, I need to distance myself from you guys, and be independent so I can process everything that's happened."

After he finished, Danny took a hard look at his parents. Dad's eyes were dry but his face was still sad, like he had expected Danny wanted space and time. Mom looked astounded and shocked, like she didn't understand Danny's blatant refusal. Danny jerked and turned his attention to the table instead, wringing his hands together anxiously. He wished he didn't have to hurt them like this, but for once he had to concentrate on protecting and helping himself.

"Danny," Mom began, then closes her mouth and took a steadying breath. "Danny, I know that we - that _I_ have a lot to make up for. But I can't do that if your halfway across the country." Danny grit his teeth, clenching his hands under the table.

 _You won't be able to do it in a jail cell either,_ Danny thought, but he still hoped his wouldn't come to that.

"Mom," Danny begged, shifting so he was sitting on the edge of his seat and trying to sway her one more time. "You're not _listening_. I'm _scared -_ of both of you. And even though I know it was an accident, that doesn't change how I feel. I don't want you to get-, to get in trouble for what you guys did, but I deserve to feel safe. And I will. With time and space. _Please._ " Mom tensed, and Danny's stomach plummeted, his hope from earlier dying in his chest. He saw Mr. Murdock tense in the chair beside him, but as he was about to protest his father laid a hand on his mother's lap, engulfing her hands.

"Mads," Dad spoke mournfully, "Mads, stop." Mom turned toward him briskly, astonishment and betrayal on her face.

"Jack, no," She gasped, he shoulders hunching. "He needs to come home."

"Maddie," Dad implored, taking his other hand and rubbing her arm. "I think we've done enough. We need to let Danny go." His mother looked like she was about to protest, and Danny had to try one last time.

"Please, Mom," Danny urged, and Mom's- ... Maddie's shoulders slumped.

"All right," She whispered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Foggy cut in gently, trying not to add insult to injury, "It seems you and Danny have come to an understanding. Can we purpose a few amendments to your conditions and maybe come to a compromise?" Maddie nodded dazedly, while Dad squeezed her hand.

"Yeah," Dad answered, his voice steady, "Yeah, I think we can."

* * *

It took two more hours for Foggy and Mr. Murdock to come up with a set of conditions that both sides were happy with. It was decided that Danny would get fully emancipated, but his emergency contact would still be his parents in case Danny needed to go to a hospital for any reason. Danny would be required to finish his sophomore year at Casper High by attending virtually and by email, and then he would then have to enroll in online classes from a school of his choosing in New York, all while keeping his grades above a C. He was also required to come back to Amity at least three times a month so he could stabilize his core and be with his friends and sister. While he wasn't required to spend time with his parents until he was ready, his parents insisted that he be in contact with them regularly, either by phone or email. In return, his parents agreed that Danny could stay with Peter until he found an apartment of his own, and until he got a job his parents would monetarily support him while he got financially stable.

While Mr. Murdock and Foggy were finalizing everything, something niggled at the back of Danny's mind. He may not have wanted to stay with his parents, but he wanted to visit his friends more than three times a month. The only problem was traveling across the country, and while both Peter and his parents reluctantly agreed that he could fly between the two cities, they still wanted to limit how much he would travel so he could focus on school. If he could some how cut the travel time down... When they were done, and he exited the office with Peter after a tentative goodbye form his parents, Danny pulled Peter aside.

"I need to be able to go to Amity more than three times a month," Danny whispered to him as they began to stroll towards the subway, shooting a quick text to Wade, letting him know he and Peter were done. "Sam and Tucker - they're part of my obsession too. They may be able to take care of some of the ghosts by themselves, but they still need me there." Peter blinked at him.

"Okay," Peter trailed off, keeping his voice hushed, "I follow your logic, but how are you going to manage that? It took you two days to travel from Amity to New York. How are you going to cut down the time? It's not like you can teleport like Dr. Strange." Danny stopped and blinked a few times as he gaped. Peter took a few steps ahead of him before he noticed and turned to look back. "What? What did I say?"

"You just gave me an idea," Danny mumbled, grabbing Peter's sleeve and tugging him along. "I need to talk with Dr. Strange."

* * *

"You think there's a what in the Sanctum?" Dr. Strange asked, one of his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and struggled not to roll his eyes or sigh.

After practically dragging Peter up the stairs to the mansion, Dr. Strange had hesitantly let them in, looking more than a little shocked and relieved about Danny's quick recovery. After leading them to a sitting room where the walls were covered in strange maps and diagrams, Dr. Strange had gestured for them to sit on a couch in front of a huge, unlit fire place. Dr. Strange was in his normal attire, his cloak flitting about Peter and Danny while he was standing with his arms crossed in front of them. Wong, drawn in by the commotion, stayed standing behind the couch with his arms tucked tightly behind his back. Danny had given them a quick recap about what he had discovered about his core and obsession, a vague rundown on the situation with his parents, and then the problem of cutting down his travel time that he was trying to solve.

As well as a possible solution.

"I think there's a ghost portal somewhere in the Sanctum," Danny repeated, fighting to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Dr. Strange shot Peter and incredulous look, and Peter threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm just along for the ride," Peter exclaimed, and there Danny did roll his eyes. Dr. Strange rubbed at his brows, and his cloak flitted down form the ceiling and patted Dr. Strange on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Even if there was a ghost portal, how would that help you?" Dr. Strange questioned, and the cloak twisted as if it was looking at Danny.

"The ghost zone is a parallel dimension to Earth," Danny answered, gesturing with his hands. "It's just as big as our dimension, but it's also impossibly smaller. It's a little-,"

"Mystical," Dr. Strange interrupted shrewdly, and Danny scoffed.

"I was going to say hard to explain, but sure, let's go with that," Danny intoned, and he saw Peter stifle a laugh in the corner of his vision before he continued. "I've already explored most of the Zone - I've even mapped some of it - and I've been able to travel to different places using the ghost zone as a go-between. If I can find the portal that's here, then I can get to the one in Amity." Dr. Strange narrowed his eyes at Danny.

"How do you even know one is here?" Dr. Strange pressed. "I've lived here for almost two years, and the only specter I've seen here is you." They all turned when Wong scoffed from behind the couch.

"You may be the most gifted sorcerer I have ever seen, but you still have much to learn," Wong scolded, and Dr. Strange scrunched his eyes in a slight glare while the cloak circled around his shoulders protectively. "There are incidents of open portals, like the one the Fentons produced," Wong began, gesturing with his head at Danny, "But they are not natural. They are holes, rips through the fabric of space. Other portals occur naturally, coming in and out of existence. Then there are the one's controlled by specter's who have strong ties to the mortal realm, who are able to open and close them at will." Danny jerked, remembering all the times he had explored the ghost zone.

"Like a door?" Danny questioned, and Wong analyzed him carefully.

"Yes," Wong answered, "Like a door."

"And you think one of these 'doors' exists, here in the Sanctum?" Dr. Strange asked Wong, and Wong returned his attention back to him.

"It is possible," Wong conceded, "The Sanctums as old as the Mystic Arts themselves, and have passed through many generations of Masters. There are many secrets within these walls. Some, even you do not yet know."

"That doesn't help us find the damn thing," Dr. Strange muttered under his breath as he began to pace. Danny fidgeted in his seat.

"Actually," Danny piped up, rubbing the back of his neck when all eyes turned to him, "I think I might be able to find it." When no one started asking questions or shooting down his idea, Danny elaborated. "The first time I came here, the Sanctum felt familiar to me. I didn't realize it before, but it sorta feels like the ghost zone - only, it's muted some how. And it feels like my core keeps pulling me deeper into the Sanctum."

"Your core?" Peter echoed as his mouth gaped while Dr. Strange's cloak lifted a corner and rubbed at its collar, like it was scratching its head. Danny flushed.

"Yeah," Danny replied, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie, "It's sorta does that when I'm in the ghost zone too. Like a homing instinct." Dr. Strange frowned, rubbing his beard.

"I'm not particularly comfortable with you wandering the Sanctum by yourself," Dr. Strange informed him. "There are many dangerous and _priceless_ mystical artifacts here. Nor am I happy about potentially opening a portal to the ghost zone into my home."

"C'mon Doc," Peter griped, standing up from the couch and stretching his arms. "Whatever comes through, we can take it. Besides," and here Peter crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed, and his tone became slightly dark, "You owe him one." Dr. Strange sighed, and his cloak wrapped itself more fully around his shoulders.

"Very well," Dr. Strange accepted. "If you would, Danny." Danny hastily stood from the sofa.

"Is it okay for me to change?" Danny asked worriedly. "I felt a lot better after I figured out my obsession, but I haven't tried to change in case the seal did something to my core."

"The seal I placed around your core used the excess ectoplasm to power itself," Dr. Strange replied. "After your core healed, it would have burned itself out. You're perfectly fine." Danny breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Cool," Danny stated, shifting his legs into a wider stance. "Let's give this a go."

Danny closed his eyes, and for the first time in nearly half a week, let his core flood his being. He could feel the surge of ectoplasm flooding his veins, and his skin tingled as the rings of light and electricity flowed over his body. Already he could feel his core starting to urge him deeper into the Sanctum; like if he lifted his feet off the ground he, he would be pulled like a balloon on a string. Danny felt extremely energized, as if he went swimming in ambient ectoplasm, and he smiled pleasantly as he opened his eyes. Wong and Dr. Strange had lifted one of their hands to shield there faces, Peter already knowing better to look away, but when they lowered them Danny could tell Wong and Dr. Strange were a little intrigued. Danny's grin turned mischievous as he floated about above the floor.

"Hope you guys can keep up," Danny challenged, and Dr. Strange's cloak bristled on the doctor's shoulders before lifting him off the ground as well.

"I'm sure we'll do fine," Dr. Strange responded offhandedly, a confident gleam in his eyes.

* * *

It took them a little under an hour to home in on the portal. Because Danny's core acted like a compass, it wanted to lead him in a straight line and did not take into account walls, bookcases, displays, and the occasional suit of armor. Normally, Danny would just turn intangible and be done with it, but Wong and Dr. Strange could only portal if they had a clear picture of where they were going, and even they didn't know every nook and cranny of this mystical place. So they spent most of the time trying to get around wall, or what seemed to be a useless room or staircase, backtracking and re-tracking to the point Danny offered to just turn them all intangible when they hit the next wall. Nobody seem particularly comfortable with that idea, Wong and Dr. Strange citing that some of the rooms may have traps. Danny agreed, not wanting to put anyone in danger, and they continued.

When Danny finally found the room that had his core humming loudly in his chest, he was a bit disappointed. The room was as big as a small bedroom with one window over looking the street, and all it contained was an ancient grandfather clock. The clock was made of dark oak, the polish long since dulled by time. The hands on the clock face were missing, and the hour marks were faded in rust. The pendulum was lying in front of the clock on the floor with one of the weights while the lower glass door that housed the inner workings was wide open, and the winding key was no where to be found.

"Are you sure this is it, Danny?" Peter asked as they all entered the room.

"Pretty sure," Danny answered quietly, cautiously walking around the clock.

"Wong?" Dr. Strange asked, but Wong shook his head.

"I do not know this room," Wong confessed, and both Dr. Strange and Peter looked around the room anxiously.

Danny tilted his head, taking another step closer to the clock. Why was it starting to look familiar? Once he was close enough, he reach up to wipe the dust and cobwebs of the clock face, and one of the moons on the moon dial shined in his eye. He squinted, noticing letters were etched into each moon phase. " _𝕮.𝖂._ " Danny's core vibrated incessantly, and a haze began forming in his head.

"Guys," Danny exhaled dizzily, taking a step back. "I think the clock is the portal."

"Danny, are you all right?" Peter asked as he grabbed his arm and pulled him further away from the clock.

"Yeah," Danny retorted, trying to shake the fog from his head. "My core feels all fuzzy." Wong, Peter, and Dr. Strange looked at the clock in concern and confusion.

"I don't get it," Peter grumbled, getting a tighter hold on Danny. "How can a clock be a portal?" Dr. Strange stilled, his cloak ruffling along his shoulders.

"'When is a door not a door?'" Dr. Strange recited lowly, and something in Danny's core clicked into place. His eyes went white instead of green, and he slipped out of Peter's hold with intangibility.

"W̠͇̟̋̊̌̂ͅh͇̼͔̭͐͋͘e̥͙̪̅͌͢͡͡n̦̫̽̇̾ͅ ̡̛̗̥̱͉̒̈́̐̂i͍̠̠͈̿̂̚͞t̨̠͐̓'̨̛͈͝s͎̉ ̢̪̐̕aj̫̭̅̎a̛̖̳̟̙̖͋̔͂͞r," Danny remarked, walking back towards the clock in a daze and closing the lower glass door with a definitive click.

The grandfather clock glowed a turquoise green, the broken pieces on the floor fixing and putting themselves back in the proper places. The clock house elongated and stretched, towering over Danny as the wood began to gain back it's polished finish and the numbers on the clock face started to shine. As the gears and inner mechanisms began to move, a steady tick-tick echoed in the room and the moons on the moon dial started to go backwards. A green swirling vortex filled the space that housed the weights and the pendulum behind the glass door, a lock emerging on the handle. As the turquoise glow began to bleed out of the clock, Danny stumbled back into Peter's arms.

"I'm fine," Danny gasped before he even made contact with Peter's chest. Peter helped him to his feet and they all stared at the clock turned portal.

"It appears that we aren't welcome," Dr. Strange proclaimed, eyeing the lock with frustration. Danny chuckled, the remaining fog dissipating from his head. He made to take a step back to the clock-portal, but Peter used his strength to keep Danny at his side. Danny turned to him, giving him a reassuring smile. Instead of slipping out of Peter's hands, he nodded and pulled Peter to the portal with him.

"You guys are so rude," Danny laughed playfully, raising his hand. "It's always polite to knock."

* * *

Within the ghost zone, a clock began to chime.

* * *

After Danny had rapped his knuckles on the glass door, the lock latching it shut clicked open and a gloved hand emerged out of the swirling vortex. Peter dragged Danny back from the portal as the glass door was pushed outward and an entity emerged, magic flaring in his spidey sense as Wong and Dr. Strange prepared themselves. The specter that came through the door was about Wong's height, and had light turquoise skin and red eyes with no pupil. There was a scar over his left eye, and his hair was cut short and white like Danny's. In his right hand, he held a long metal staff with a decorative piece on the top, and he had dark leather gloves on his hands. A purple hooded cloak was secured around his shoulders with a gear like clasp, and under that he wore a lavender tunic and black pants with dark boots. Once the ghost had fully stepped though the portal, he looked around the room before his eyes landed on Danny and he waved.

"Clockwork!" Danny yelled excitedly, shifting out from Peter's hands on his shoulders and zipping around the ghost, his legs forming a tail as he hovered. Clockwork smiled at him fondly.

"Hello, Danny," Clockwork greeted while keeping Peter and the others in the corner of his eye, his voice deep and raspy. "I'm glad to see you are looking well." Danny fidgeted excitedly, his ghost tail curling and uncurling.

"It's good to see you too," Danny echoed happily, looking between Clockwork and the portal. "This is your portal? What's it doing here? Why didn't you tell me about it?" Dr. Strange shifted uneasily, likely wanting to know the answers to those particular questions as well, and his cloak bristled. Clockwork chuckled lightly.

"Yes, this is my portal," Clockwork answered, looking around the room and running a hand down the side of the clock-portal nostalgically. "I must thank you for fixing it, Danny. I haven't been back to the Sanctum in such a long time. I truly missed this place." Danny's jaw dropped.

"No way," Danny gasped, darting between Clockwork and the portal. "You were a sorcerer!" Clockwork turned to him and grinned slyly.

"I was," Clockwork began, holding his staff in front of him with two hands, "And still am. And will be." Danny frowned and tilted his head.

"I don't get it," Danny said, confused. Clockwork laughed, thumping the staff lightly on the floor.

"All in due time, Danny," Clockwork replied, turning to Peter. "All in due time." He walked towards the the three of them, Danny hovering behind his back. "Mr. Parker," Clockwork nodded at him, then turned his attention to Wong and Dr. Strange. "Master Strange, Master Wong," Clockwork acknowledged, bowing at the waist, "It is an honor to finally meet you in person."

"You have us at a disadvantage," Wong stated curtly, lowering his hands, but keeping the enchantments active. "You seem to know about us, but we do not know about you."

"When you have nothing to do but watch all timelines for an eternity," Clockwork answered as he straightened up, "You tend to pick up a few things."

"Timelines?" Dr. Strange interrupted anxiously, clenching his hands. Clockwork nodded then pointed at Dr. Strange's amulet with the tip of his staff.

"The Eye of Agamotto is no mere trinket," Clockwork intoned, lowering his staff, "Nor is the gem it holds a mere crystal. The Time Stone may appear to be non-living, but it has sentience. A word of warning - it does not take kindly to disrespect."

"Is that what happened to you?" Peter questioned, Danny hovering by his side and observing them silently. Clockwork smirked darkly.

"I was a very prideful man in my youth," Clockwork retorted, "And when I was a sorcerer, I said something I shouldn't have. For my disrespect, the Time Stone unstuck me from time." Clockworks face went slack and his eyes glowed as he squeezed his staff. "I was cursed to experience my entire life without order; my past, my present, my future. All shifting in and out of place, occurring separately but simultaneous in the same instant. Moments stretched into a lifetime, but over in a second." Peter felt Danny shiver beside him, and even Wong and Dr. Strange shifted uneasily. After a brief pause, Clockwork's eyes dimmed and he came back to himself.

"And then," Clockwork continued, "I found myself in the ghost zone. Neither dead, nor alive; aging, but not growing old. I became a being outside of time. With my knowledge of the Mystic Arts, I turned my curse into a gift. I decided to dedicate myself to watching over all timelines and keeping them intact."

"And that's how you met me," Danny whispered in awe. Clockwork turned to look at Danny.

"Your timelines were always fascinating to me," Clockwork revealed, coming over to put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "You had so many opportunities to use your abilities for evil, but it was only when you made a mistake out of desperation that you truly fell down a dark path. Your whole life, you gave everyone a second chance, even your enemies. Why couldn't I give one to you?" Danny ducked his head shyly, before slumping his shoulders and sighing.

"And my parents?" Danny asked sadly, like he already knew the answer. Clockwork closed his eyes in regret.

"There were only a few timelines where they reacted positively," Clockwork answered honestly, "But only after you were badly hurt; I did not want to take the risk. I am sorry, Danny." Danny sniffed, and wiped his eyes hastily.

"It's okay," Danny choked out, crestfallen. Clockwork began to move away but was stopped when Danny caught hold of his cloak. "Just-, um. Will it get better? My parents?" Clockwork sighed.

"You know I can't tell you that," Clockwork whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Danny groaned, still rubbing his face. "Had to try anyway." Clockwork reached out, taking Danny chin between his finger and thumb, and raising his head.

"You know better than anyone that fate is not set in stone," Clockwork encouraged. " _Your future_ is what you'll make it to be."

* * *

Epilogue

Danny zipped through the ghost zone, dodging lair doors and floating land debris while Fido chased him gleefully with excited chirps and whistles. Danny rolled so he was orientated on his back, giving Fido a grin as they passed a school of shades. Danny slowed down as the much smaller shades twirled and swarmed around them, a few brave enough to brush by him before they all were clambering over him.

Wh̰̞̑͝o̡̬̊̿,̢̙̖̓̉̓͟͝ **̼̈́w̖͙̗̆͆͡ȟ̝o͚̥͒̔̆͜?̭͑** F̩̰̖͂̒̈ą̙̜̤̭̄͐̽̎̄m̯̳̥̮̎͋̏͟͠͠ï̠͔̕l͎͔̒̑y̗͆?

 **C͉̮̲͚͌͐̽̿ų͋̿͜r̞͊̾͟͟i̙̿͑͜ȏ̺̘̍͢us̠̱̭̞̒͂̈́͐** ,̫̤̂̾ ̖̗͈̃͐̑͊͟e̯̫͍̓̑͡x͍̦̠̝̃̉̈́̒c̰̘̒͊i͓͖̻͌̅͞t̛̼͉͔͊̃̕ͅe̺̔d̛̛̥͉͓͓̊̎,̙̀ ̰̊ **n̬̖͛́e̡͎̓͝w̹͠?̨̲͐͘͢** S̲̒͒͢t̡͚͔̣̍̓̉̕a̠͈̋̔y? ̼̥͔͑̓̚St̹̎a̧̩̝̒͋̕y͍̙̎͝?̠̿

H͙̰̐̍a̳̓ṕ̧̗͠p̟̆i̟̲̇n̟̤̉̋e̻̭̐̃ss̛̹̠! P͍̂rọ̮͌́t͖͚͞͝e̤̻̊̊c̪͆ț͋̈́͟o̤͐r̺͆,̱͛ **ġ̫u͉̔͜͝ar̲͠d̢̑î̘̤͛a͕͛͢͡n̩̒.̨̘̍̈́** ̼͈̌͘L̙̄e̟͚͐̕a̧͠v͚͎͌̄ể̘̱,̢͑ ̈́͢b̞̫͘͠e̋͜ľ̞͇̐o̥̓n̝̫̏̚g̠̏, ͖̇ **F̝͕̆͞A̖͗MI̺̫͛̐L̮̊̒͜Y̽ͅ!̺̻̾̃**

Danny could tell the last one was from Fido, the shade purring contentedly on his chest. Danny smiled, flaring his core to give the school of shades a little boost before waving at them and speeding off with Fido clinging to his shoulder.

Nearly three weeks after confronting his mom and dad in Mr. Murdock's and Foggy's office, he was finally able to visit he friends for more than an hour at a time. During those three weeks, he had met a Family Court representative in New York with Foggy, Mr. Murdock, and his parents, describing that he was planning to emancipate and then move to New York for school. The representative had looked over his documents and explained that everything seemed to be in order, but that Danny would have to be emancipated in Amity first before he could become a legal, adult resident in New York. So Mr. Murdock and Foggy made an appointment with the Family Court in Amity. That three hour long meeting had Danny sweating bullets, mostly because neither Peter or Wade could be there with him. The Family Court Judge had asked pointed, probing questions; both with his parents and separately. After looking over his papers, the Judge had agreed with his parents' terms and decided to give him a six month trial period. During those six months, social service representatives would visit Danny randomly to see if he could live safely and competently by himself.

Then after that, Danny had to pack up parts of his room to go back to New York, where Peter and Wade helped him find a cheap studio apartment that wasn't far from Peter and was fairly close to the Hayden Planetarium. Next he had to get back in touch with Ashley, who eagerly helped him get a part time position as a tour guide at the planetarium so he had time to go to school virtually. As all of this was happening, Danny felt like he didn't have time to breathe let alone try to visit Sam and Tucker. He didn't realize all of the little details he would need to figure out when he moved, and Peter and Wade were teaching him _so_ many things. Like how to get the water and electricity turned on in his apartment, how to make a meal plan, creating a budget and balancing his bank account... The list went on and on.

Danny loved every bit of it.

Still, the prospect of seeing and spending a whole day with, Sam, Tucker, Wade, Peter, and Fido was exciting, and his core hummed in his chest as he raced to the Fenton portal. After he had gotten settled in New York, Peter thought he could have a celebration with his friends in Amity, and Danny had begged them to come along so they could meet Sam, and Tucker (Jazz was unfortunately busy taking college exams). Wade and Peter had agreed to take a plane to Amity because it would be too dangerous for them to travel in the ghost zone without the Spectral Speeder, while Danny traveled through the zone with Fido. After a few more minutes of flying, Danny made it to the Fenton portal, an cautiously stepped through the vortex. He had to squint while his eyes adjusted as he entered his parents' lab, the room dark.

 _That's weird,_ Danny thought as he took a small step forward, shifting Fido off his shoulder. _They usually leave the lights on in the_ _lab._ Just as he was about to call out, the lights flicked on and popping sounds echoed in his ears.

"Surprise! Welcome back Danny!" A group cheered, and Danny blinked before smiling widely.

The lab had been cleaned up and tidied to make room for a small welcoming banner held between Peter and Wade, while Sam and Tucker stood behind it with spent confetti poppers in their hands. Peter was wearing his beanie, a blue long sleeved shirt, and a red vest with a pair of jeans, while Wade wore his leather jacket and dark pants, his face covered with a medical mask, large sunglasses, and the hood of his jacket up. Tucker was wearing his normal red beret, mustard yellow _Doom_ hoodie, camo backpack, and green cargo pants while Sam wore her black, fake-fur lined coat, black jeans, and combat boots. Danny's core ached at the sight of them.

"Tucker! Sam!" Danny shouted excitedly, dashing forward and phasing through the banner while putting his arms around their midsections and dragging them into the air, spinning as he went. He rested his face between their shoulders, and squeezed them together in a group hug.

"Danny!" Sam complained while hugging him back, "You're crushing my ribs!"

"Yeah, dude," Tucker gasped, tapping him on his back, "You keep this up, we'll have to live in the ghost zone." Danny eased up on the pressure, slowly drifting back down to the floor. He pulled back briefly before going back in again.

"Sorry," Danny whispered in their ears. "I just really missed you guys." Sam and Tucker paused before they wrapped their arms around his back and returned their hug. Peter cleared his throat politely from the side and Danny let go of his friends, and turning to Peter and Wade.

"Sam, Tuck," Danny began, "This is Peter and Wade. Peter, Wade, this is Sam and Tucker, my best friends." Fido chirped sharply before barreling into Danny hair, and Danny laughed as he stumbled slightly. "And this, of course," Danny introduced, pulling Fido out of his hair and holding them between his hands, "Is Fido."

"No way," Tucker uttered, raising a hand to scratch under Fido's chin, the ghost purring. "You adopted a shade?"

"Excuse you," Wade said jokingly while he held his arms open, Fido zipping up to curl on his chest. "Fido adopted _me_." Sam rolled her eyes even though she was smiling, and Tucker grinned.

"Does that mean Danny adopted us too?" Tucker whispered loudly to Sam, and Danny groaned.

"Tucker," Danny whined as he changed in to his normal form, blushing slightly. Peter laughed, folding the banner and placing it on a table.

"Its nice to meet you guys," Peter told them, holding out his hand. "Danny's told us a lot about you."

"Same," Tucker replied, shaking Peter's hand briskly. "Although, some stuff we kinda guessed on." Peter quirked a brow.

"About what?" Danny questioned nervously. Tucker raised one of his hands to block his mouth and leaned forward toward Peter.

"You know," Tucker whispered, folding his ring and middle finger of his other hand down on his palm, leaving his pinky, pointer finger, and thumb out. Peter blinked before sighing.

"Well, great," Peter remarked, rubbing the back of his head. Sam took a small step forward.

"Danny was really careful about not mentioning you by name until now," Sam told him, coming to Danny's defense. "And we made sure not to mention anything to anyone." Peter froze then relaxed.

"Thank you," Peter said to both Sam and Tucker. "That means a lot to me."

"So you're really him," Tucker continued to whisper. "You're really -," and here Tucker mouthed the words, "Spider Man." Peter looked around conspiratorially, before lifting one of his sleeves and showing the barest hint of his web shooters. Tucker turned to look at Danny in awe.

" _Dude,_ " Tucked whispered excitedly, and Danny smirked knowingly while he shrugged his shoulders. Tucker turned back to Peter before he tilted his head and tapped his fingers on his chin.

"So you do have a human face," Tucker announced, and Danny choked on his next breath, his confidence replaced with embarrassment.

"TUCKER!" Danny yelled as he blushed like a cherry, lunging around Sam to try and grab Tucker's shirt. Tucker yelped and made a dash around the lab, putting one of the tables between him and Danny. "Tucker, get back here!" Danny shouted, and Peter watched them in confusion while Sam sighed heavily and inspected her purple and green nails.

"Don't mind them," She told Peter and Wade as they watched Danny and Tucker circle around the table a few times. "Tucker's just weird that way." Peter looked between the commotion and Sam, utterly lost. After a few seconds, Wade sputtered, letting go of Fido so he could bend over and laugh loudly. Danny turned his attention to Wade, giving Tucker enough time to cower behind Sam.

"Wade, stop!" Danny hollered, the blush traveling down his neck. "It's not funny!"

"What?" Peter asked Wade, "I don't get it." Wade laughed even harder.

"Oh, no," Wade gasped, wipe his eyes beneath his sunglasses. "I think I'll let home slice explain that one!" Danny hid his red face in his hands.

"I hate all of you," Danny groaned, crossing his arms and pouting while the blush faded from his cheeks while Fido hiccuped a laugh. Peter grinned and reached a hand out to ruffle Danny's hair, deciding to let it go for now.

"C'mon," Peter urged, gesturing towards the stairs, "Didn't you want to show us around?" Danny immediately perked up, lopping his arms with Sam and Tucker to drag them along.

"We could head over to Nasty Burger to eat and then we took a tour of the town," Danny suggested, climbing up the stairs with his friends while Peter, Wade, and Fido followed behind.

"Who name's a restaurant 'Nasty Burger'?" Peter asked with a frown as the group made it to the ground floor. Danny peeked through the basement door to check for his parent out of habit before opening it, and cutting through the living room.

"Someone with a genius sense of humor, obviously," Wade piped up from the back as they made it to the front door. "That's amazing." As they left the house, Sam tugged on Danny's arm.

"Since your back in town, your gonna need this," She said, handing him the Fenton thermos. Peter and Wade peered over their shoulders in curiosity.

"A thermos?" Peter questioned, eyeing the container dubiously while Fido tucked themselves into one of Wade's pockets.

"Not just any thermos," Tucker told him, "A Fenton Thermos. Danny's parents made them to capture ghosts. They didn't work at first, but Danny figured out how to power it with his ectoplasm, so now we use it all the time." Peter still looked intrigued, but before he could start asking question Danny turned to his friends.

"How have you guys been holding up?" Danny asked nervously, giving Sam and Tucker a closer once over to check for bandages or bruises.

"Danny, we're fine," Sam remarked, putter he hands in the pockets of her coat.

"Dude, we got it handled," Tucker pulled his PDA out of his hoodie pocket, twirling the stylus between his fingers. "Since you've been gone, we've caught a couple of ghost snakes infesting the local grocery store, a few ectopuses, the box ghost-,"

"Of course," Danny said as he rolled his eyes, clipping the Fenton Thermos to his belt.

"- Amorpho impersonating Mr. Lancer, which was amazing by the way," Tucker continued, flicking through his screen, "Kitty and Johnny hung around down town for a day, and finally-,"

"Kitty and Johnny," Danny interjected, looking at them in disbelief. "Are you guys crazy!? Even I still have trouble with Johnny's shadow."

"Relax, Danny," Sam reassured him. "Valerie's been taking care of the higher level ghosts. She actually seems to be enjoying the work out." Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Never thought I'd say this, but thank you Valerie, for holding a grudge against ghosts," Danny muttered, before he straightened. "What about the shades?"

"We've been walking around town collecting them every night," Sam replied smugly. "Catch and Release is still a go." Danny relaxed while Peter looked fondly at the three of them.

"You guys work really well together," Peter commented as Danny continued to lead the group, and Sam turned to observe him.

"We were there in the lab when Danny had his accident," Sam admitted, and Peter's smile slipped off his face and Wade tensed beside him. "He couldn't _not_ tell us, and we weren't going to let him flounder around on his own."

"I didn't flounder," Danny grumbled, crossing his arms. Tucker snorted.

"Dude, you floundered so hard," Tucker retorted, and Danny elbowed his arm.

"Well, he's lucky to have such good friends watching his back," Peter complimented, and Danny smiled proudly before turning back to Tucker.

"So, wait, you've been keeping track of what ghost's come through the portal?" Danny asked Tucker and Tucker nodded.

"I noticed some of the lower level ghosts were coming back pretty regularly," Tucker remarked, showing Danny his PDA. On the screen was a graph with different color lines representing types of ghosts. "I think if I can get more data, we can start predicting who comes through the portal." Danny gaped.

"Tucker, that's amazing!" Danny exclaimed, holding up his hand for a high five. Tucker grinned and returned it, letting their fingers drag across each other before curling their hands into a fist bump.

"Awe," Wade cooed, leaning one of his elbows on Peter's shoulder, "They have a secrete hand shake. That's so cute! How come we don't have a secrete hand shake, Petey?" Peter rolled his eyes but before he could respond, Sam answered.

"Call me cute again, and I might hurl," Sam replied, "Goths aren't cute - we simmer in the light and brood." Wade laughed, giving her lazy a two finger salute.

"Yes, ma'am," Wade chuckled, sliding his arm off Peter's shoulder. Tucker snickered, poking his stylus on his PDA again.

"Going back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Tucker piped up, nudging Danny in the side with his elbow. "There's one ghost that Valerie hasn't caught yet." Danny looked between Sam and Tucker nervously.

"Which one?" Danny asked them.

"It's your ghost dog," Sam smirked, "Cujo." Danny deflated in aggravated relief.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Danny moaned, dragging a hand down his face. "Cujo got out again? And he's not my ghost dog!"

"He kinda is, dude," Tucker pointed out. "You're the one who helped him the last time, and you spent a tone of time playing with him. He's probably trying to find you."

"All right, fine, maybe he is my ghost dog," Danny muttered before sighing. "I better take care of this first then. You guys bring one of his favorites?"

"Way ahead of you," Sam retorted, digging in Tucker's backpack and bringing out a blue teddy bear like squeaky toy. Peter looked around a little worriedly, but Wade just scoffed.

"Petey, c'mon," Wade teased. "It's a ghost dog. What's the worst that could happen?" Danny smirked, and turned so his back was facing Wade and Peter, taking a deep breath and bringing his fingers up to his mouth. He blew sharply between his fingers, making a shrill whistle that echoed around them, then brought his hands up to his mouth and yelled.

"Cujo!" Danny shouted, and Fido hunkered deeper into Wade's pocket with a warble. "Cuuujjjooooo! C'mere boy!" They only had to wait a view seconds before Cujo's hulking large frame came bounding toward them from the end of the street. Peter gasped while Wade tensed.

"You just had to ask, Wade, didn't you," Peter whispered to him harshly and Wade gulped.

"Whoops?" Wade replied shakily.

"Cujo, heel," Danny commanded when Cujo was close enough, raising his hand vertically. Cujo skidded to a stop in front of them, ectoplasmic drool dripping from his open mouth as his fangs loomed over them.

"Should have worn the brown pants today," Wade whispered to Peter, but Danny ignored him.

"Cujo," Danny began, point towards the ground. "Sit." Cujo sat on his back legs with a thump, barking happily as his tail swept rapidly across the ground creating a dust cloud. "Good boy," Danny praised, putting his hand horizontal. "Cujo, lay down." Cujo woofed, his gigantic head resting between his front paws as his body slumped forward. "Good boy!" Danny repeated, slapping his hand on his chest. "Cujo, up!" Cujo wiggled happily jumping up into Danny's arms, shifting into his smaller form as he sailed through the air. Danny rubbed the green fur on Cujo's belly, letting the ghost dog lick his face and fingers.

"What the ass?" Wade muttered, his voice tinged in confusion and Peter nodded dazedly at his side.

"Good boy, Cujo!" Danny cooed, petting Cujo more vigorously before taking the squeaky toy from Sam. "Do you want a squeaky?" Cujo yipped, wiggling out of Danny arms and jumping around his feet. Danny pulled his arm back, and threw the toy back towards his house. "Go get it boy! And then go home!" Cujo darted after toy, jumping in mid air to grab it before flying back to the portal. Danny dusted off his hands before turning to Peter.

"See," Danny remarked, putting his hands on his hips. "I told you ghost hunting was easy."

"Ghost Child!" A familiar voice yelled from above him, and Danny slumped. "I've come to put your pelt on my wall."

"Although, that one might be a problem," Danny grumbled, and turned to look at Skulker pointing a weapon at him, "And also, still gross." Peter and Wade had tensed, but Danny gestured at them reassuringly.

"Jeez, your not even here an hour, and already the crazies are coming out of the wood work," Tucker moaned, tapping rapidly on his PDA. "You think you'll need help Danny?" Danny blinked, and then cracked his neck, shaking his hands to loosen up.

"You know what," Danny replied. "I think I got this. I need the practice anyway." Danny looked around to make sure no one else was on the street before he changed into Phantom, jumping up into the air and soaring towards Skulker.

"Wahoo! Go get'um Danny!" Tucker cheered, throwing up his hands.

"You got this Danny!" Sam yelled, and Danny felt his core surge with their encouragement.

"Hey, Skulker!" Danny shouted when he was eye level with him, opening up his arms. "Guess who's back, and better than ever!"

* * *

In the center of Amity Park at the Mayor's office in City Hall, Vlad observed the screen mounted on the wall. He watched as Danny dogged ectonets and ectoblasts, creating shields and getting in close to deliver Skulker a few blows. He noticed how confidently and gracefully Danny moved, how he strategized and redirected attacks so they shot harmlessly into the sky. In only an few minutes, Danny easily overpowered the ghostly hunter, sucking him into that blasted thermos of his before going back to his friends, pausing when he noticed the two men pat Danny on the back and ruffle his hair. Vlad's core screamed with want, but he just smiled, letting his fangs show as he schemed and planned.

"Welcome home, Little Badger," Vlad intoned, making the screen go dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, what a wild ride it has been. I never thought that my little blurb for Stove's comic would turn into this, nor how many people would come to love these stories. Thank you all so much for your support. I know that a lot of people are going to be sad to see this end. 
> 
> But don't worry! Stove and I have some wonderful ideas for some bonus episodes, and I have the beginning of season 3 in the works. All of them will be saved under this series, so keep your peepers peeled! I'm still kinda looking for ideas for the season 3, so feel free to drop some ideas in the comments or [here](https://healthysharkshealthyocean.tumblr.com/ask) in my tumblr inbox. Anons welcome!
> 
> Also, a little side note on how Maddie characterization in this chapter. Maddie is often seen as the brains in her relationship with Jack in the show, even though they are both inventive and smart. In my opinion, because Jack is genuinely enthusiastic about anything they find related to ghosts, he seems more in touch with his emotions. To me, Maddie seems more critical of their research, and because Jack often defers to her in terms of knowledge, that means her ideas and opinions are very rarely opposed or questioned. I tried to write her as a parent who genuinely wanted to help her child, but by being so earnest she actually disregards what Danny wants and needs because she believes her way is the only way.


End file.
